


Rivals (but that doesn't mean you can't like him)

by findafight



Series: Jadekat Week [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Gaming, Humanstuck, One Shot, Sexism, This is DUMB, although she appreciates the gesture, dumb dudebros, it's one am leave me alone, jade doesnt need no hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findafight/pseuds/findafight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid gamers are stupid and you need to take a step back sometimes, and maybe be reassured that you aren't actually awful at what you do. (by the kid that you totally don't like)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals (but that doesn't mean you can't like him)

**Author's Note:**

> jadekat week day one:rivals or memories. I'm dumb, this is dumb, it' almost 2 am please let me sleep. I'm too laz to make it all fancy with coding maybe when its not 2am okay

You log on and scroll through your online "friends". Most are dim and in offline mode. Which is understandable from how late it actually is, even if some of them live in different time zones. But one, ohhhh one is online, and you grin. CarcinoGeneticist. He's your gaming nemesis and a consistent pain in your ass. He'll yell into his mic, swear profusely, and generally not make a lick of sense with all the gibberish that comes out of his mouth. But he was one of the best gamers you'd ever seen, and a decent person from what you understood of what he said who was most definitely not adorable in any way, shape, or form.

It's more than you can say for a number of the gamers you've encountered. They'll fill up chat with slurs and rape jokes and it makes you sick. You've been avoiding playing after a particularly bad session where it came up that you were a girl and were harassed to do awful things and called awful names and you were just done. So done. It wasn't fair that just because you weren't a guy you were immediately attacked. But that was how it worked. Which sucked.

Wait, damn you got side tracked. CG was online and you needed and good game with a good player that you could trust wouldn't be an absolute dick. About your gender at least.

You click and invite him to play. While waiting for him to accept, you lean back in your chair and fiddle with the colourful reminders on your hands. You glance at the screen and see that CG declined. That's strange, you think, usually he's jumping at the chance to play you. But the next moment your PM is lit up with a message.

CG: UHH HEY

you stare at your screen a little bit, wondering why he's PMing you now when he never did before. It pings a couple more times.

CG:SORRY ABOUT THOSE ASSWIPES A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO

CG: I YELLED AT THEM

CG: FOR BEING DICKS

CG: BECAUSE THATS WHAT THEY WERE BEING

CG: LOOK OKAY I GET THAT YOURE PROBABLY PRETTY PISSED ABOUT THAT SHIT STILL

CG: I WOULD BE TOO

Why is he apologizing?

CG: JUST MAYBE RESPOND SO THAT I KNOW YOURE ACTUALLY READING THIS

CG: BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO SAY THAT I DO NOT CONDONE THAT BEHAVIOUR

Oh. OH. HE thinks he did something wrong and that you're ticked at him. Which you aren't. Because he is actually a big sweetie pie under all the yelling and swears and you did not just think that come on Jade pull yourself together. You should probably message him now.

GG: oh no! I'm not made at you silly!

GG: and I appreciate it

GG: but I can fight my own battles thanks!

Oh shit you sent that why did you send that he's going to think you're an asshole fuck.

CG: FUCK

CG: NO I DIDNT

CG: SHIT SORRY IM AN ASSHOLE

CG: THIS ISNT PARTICULARLY NEW INFORMATION I JUST NEED TO REMIND MYSELF SOMETIMES

CG: I KNOW YOU CAN YOU JUST WERENT ONLINE FOR OBVIOUS REASONS

GG: oh no!

GG: I mean that I don't need someone to

You feel like you are just going to make this worse

GG: hold up

GG: let's start over

CG: YES

GG: I appreciate that you yelled at those fuckwads for me when I had to disconnect because I couldn't take their bullshit anymore. But I would very much like to yell at them myself because I have some things to say to them. Also I don't blame you at all actually you're one of my favourite rivals because you're actually really nice when I understand you! You aren't screaming slurs or anything!

CG: YES OKAY. SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT BECAUSE PEOPLE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT SHIT THOSE KIDS ARE DICKWEEDS

CG: HONESTLY THATS ONE OF THE THINGS I HATE ABOUT GAMING

CG: ALL THE STUPID DUDEBROS THAT HARASS GIRL GAMERS BECAUSE THEY ARE FEMALE

CG: JUST COME ON GROW THE FUCK UP

CG: ANYWAY YEAH SORRY

Wow yep he is actually a really good guy and why is your stomach flipping nope no crushes for you tummy.

GG: yeah it kinda sucks when they start yelling at me and stuff

GG: whatever!

Are you going to do it you really want to do it oh what the hell you're going to fucking ask him his pesterchum handle because why not?

GG: do you have a pesterchum?

he's taking too long to respond shit you fucked up

CG: YEAH. SAME USERNAME

CG: YOURS?

Oh hell yes.

GG: awesome! Mines also the same!

GG: chat me up sometime!

GG: <3

You disconnect. Why did you send that last one you are so dumb dammit what's he going to think. Whatever. At least you have a rival and a friend that won't let you take shit you don't deserve that is also adorable and you really need to ask for his real name because you’ve maybe have had a crush on him since you started playing. Whoops.

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and the girl you've had a crush on since you first played her just gave you her pesterchum and ended your log with a heart emote and you don't know what to do. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> dumb thing is dumb.


End file.
